Cherub, missions, deaths and friendships
by allreader
Summary: This is about a girl, Kathleen Nomes who becomes a cherub and goes on missions, yeah I can't summarize so just please read it and review, even one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kathleen Nomes lived in United Kingdoms, England. She was a trouble maker in school and had ADHD. She didn't enjoy sitting in a stuffy classroom with a whole bunch of kids learning about Christopher Columbus and all that. The only school work she was good at during school was languages. She could speak fluent French, Italian, Spanish and Russian. She was in the middle of learning Greek and Chinese. She was due to finish both languages within 2 weeks. That was the reason she was a trouble maker she would fiddle and make things and disturb the class. Kathleen Nomes lived with her dad and sister. This is because her mom had died in a car accident when she was 4 months old. Her dad always struggled to support their family and so he worked at the supermarket, since e was a high school dropout. Kathleen's sister had to work a part time job at Burger King as well. Even with all of that they barely got by. The heating bill, electricity bill and the mortgage of their apartment was always high and difficult to pay. Kathleen had to take on a job as a newspaper deliverer but her dad told her that she couldn't because that way she deserved to be a kid. So she used the internet and used all her spare time learn karate. She had never fought a real competitor but the internet she was already at first degree black belt.

**Chapter 1**

"Kathleen Nomes if I've told you once, I've told you a million times stop playing with that gadget and pay attention to class" Mrs. Ferguson said almost yelling.

Me, Kathleen, I rolled my eyes; this was no different from any other class I couldn't pay attention. Social studies was so boring. Me being the smart (not) alecky person that I am I answered back "Yah, Yah, fine (another roll of the eyes)!

"Ms. Nomes go down to the office immediately; you are the most disrespectful girl I have ever met!"

So I walked down to the office where the secretary said "Oh good you're here, I was just going to send someone to get you. The principal wants to talk to you".

Wow, that's different the principal actually wants to talk to me. So I went in, no need to knock, just go straight in. In there it looked like the principal had known I was coming in. She was sitting back straight, her suit without wrinkles, etc…

"Kathleen please sit down and make yourself comfortable".

Oh course that's was exactly what I did, as noisily as possible as well.

"Kathleen I just got a call from the hospital and it seems that your dad and sister where in a car accident. I'm sorry your dad didn't make and your sister is in extensive care, she has a very small chance of surviving. She got 100 stitches on her back, both her legs and one arm is broken. As well she lost a significant amount of blood."

"Oh" was all I could muster. I felt all the blood drain out of my face. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I was sitting in the medical room at school. I was sitting on the sterilized, seemingly plastic bed. The walls where all white and there was a sink and a door leading to the toilet. Then I noticed the principal, and the school nurse who where both conversing with a strange lady. This lady wore round red glasses and wore jeans and a graphic tee. She had her black hair curled in ringlets around her head. She was pretty.

"Hello Kathleen, you're finally awake" said Mrs. Ferguson.

"How long was I out for" I stuttered.

"About 45 minutes" replied the nurse.

"Kathleen darling," said Mrs. Ferguson "I'd like you to meet Anne Stomes. She's a worker at the orphanage outside of town. She'll take you home so you can get your stuff then she'll take you to the orphanage. Okay Kathleen".

Then everything went black again. I'm getting really tired of fainting it's not a pleasant experience.

"Kathleen, Kathleen, wakeup" I heard a voice calling.

"Where am I?"

It looked like I was in a backseat of a car. Hey, wait I was in the back seat of a car. I was parked in the front of my house. I swallowed and tried to talk. All that came out was a tiny sigh. Then I opened the van door and went into my house. My house is/was, (oh I don't now) an older Victorian style house in the middle of town. It was the quietist I'd ever heard it. I went up the winding stairs to my room. I had a suitcase already up there because that weekend I was planning on going on a trip with my friend to the beach for the weekend. In the suitcase I put as much clothes, and pictures as I could. Then I got my sisters suitcase and put my karate stuff, and all the money that was in the house. Then I went outside and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Do you need some time" asked Mrs. Stomes

"No Mrs. Stomes, can you just take me away, I can't bear to stay here any longer" I choked out.

"You can call me Rachel dear, I will make sure you're well taken care of." said Mrs. Stomes/Rachel.

I stayed quiet the rest of the trip. When she finally stopped I looked up to the tall building. It was fairly new and I could see children of all ages running around in the yard. I looked at the sign, it said Orphanage, you'll always find a home. I opened the door and stood up. Time to start my new life I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I got in the hall Rachel guided me up to the third floor. I was in the third room on the left. It was a standard room but since it was fairly new I had to share with one other person. I had a double bed, a dresser and my own desk to do homework and read or etc…

"You'll be sharing with a girl named Lauren" said Rachel "She's a bit older than you and she's in and out of foster care all the time, hence many people want to adopt younger kids not preteens. She just got here she's been in many different orphanages."

"Yah I know about that" I answered.

"Well than I'll leave you here to unpack. It will take a couple days to register you in the local school so get to now the place. Also I'll make an appointment fir you with our counselor Jennifer, okay. See you around Kathleen I'll tell Isabelle to tell you when the time of your counselor meeting is."

Rachel left and I sat down on my bed to think. My sister still had a chance of getting better I hope she did! If not well I would be stuck here probably until I was 18. Yah I have some big thoughts for a child of 9 but sometimes my life makes me realize that I have to take charge; no many people are willing to do it for you.

I got out my Karate video and went to the common room. They had one old TV with a VCR and a crappy old DVD player. I popped my video in the VCR and started doing the moves.

Before I knew it was 3:15 and all the kids who had been at school where back. I decided to go back to my room I didn't want to look like a freak doing strange moves, and other kids probably wanted to use the TV after school. When I got to my room another girl was already in there

"Hi" I said tentatively "I'm Kathleen you must be Lauren"

"Hi Kathleen, Rachel told me to tell you that your appointment is at 5 tonight. Dinner is a six so it will be just a get to now here period. SO what are you into, I like to read, do school work and have fun. I'm not really a girly girl, I don't get squeamish."

"Me, umm… Well I do to karate and I speak different languages but that's it."

Lauren had brown hair with traces of black dye. She was very fit you could see her slim muscles and she was just starting to developpe. She seemed nice enough but sometimes people but on an act for the "new girl". Well see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was 4:55 I had to go to my councilor for a time. I shrink, I don't really need one of those do I? Yes obviously Rachel thought I needed one. One time can't hurt I thought I'll try it. Lauren showed me the room I knocked then went in. Inside there was I middle aged women with blond hair, brown eyes and a model body. Wow all these people seem to be super fit awesome body people.

"Hello Kathleen, welcome here and please do take a seat on the couch. So I'm Jennifer the councilor and anything you say will stay in here okay?"

"Okay" I said. I thought well that usual talk, I will help you spill all your feelings and talk to me blah, blah, blah.

"So first I need to do some tests just to see what this shock may have affected" Jennifer insisted

I swore in ten different languages.

"Pardon" asked Jennifer

"Oh nothing" I answered (while still swearing under my breath)!

"If you swear I will ask you to take yourself out of my office" Jennifer looked at me with a piercing stare

"How did you know what I said?" I asked

"I speak many different languages to Kathleen not many people can fool me. From just looking at you I can see that you like being active but you don't like to sit in classrooms because the way you hold your hand.

"Yes, yes, yes but if you say I must take the tests I will, okay."

"How about if I do it verbally is that easier for you?"

"Yes, can I do jumping jacks or something I'm bored of sitting."

"Here run on this treadmill" said Jennifer.

She has treadmill in her office, how rich is this orphanage? So she started with simple questions about me and my family then school questions, and stuff like that. 45 minutes later I was hardly breathing hard I had run 10 kilometers when Jennifer told me that it had been one hour and I was free to go.

"Kathleen can you please come by at 11 tomorrow, I'll have you scheduled for another assessment okay."

"OK" I replied hardly breathless

So I went to have dinner and I was so tired by then that I went straight to bed. Later Lauren came in to do her homework.

"How as your councilor session", she asked

"Fine" I answered then I turned and fell asleep.

Or so Lauren thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up after a hard night. I had gotten very little sleep even though the mattress and pillows where exactly how I loved it. Unfortunately I had too much to think about which kept me awake. I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Today was Saturday, I moaned. All the kids where going to be here I felt completely miserable.

"Good morning" I heard a girl tell me. It was Lauren. Time to get to know her I thought.

"Hello, well you're up very early" I croaked. When I wake up my voice is always very raspy.

"Yes I go for morning jogs maybe you want to come with me tomorrow" Lauren answered

"Okay" I replied thinking that if I ever wanted to still do Karate I had to keep in shape.

I went down with Lauren to breakfast she sat beside me, I guess she was newish and didn't have many friends here either. I notice she didn't take any of the yummy smelling (and tasting) meat. Not ham or sausages or bacon etc…

"Lauren, are you vegetarian" I asked

"Yes though I don't mind the smell of meat. It tastes good but my last foster home here vegetarian and I found I like being vegetarian" replied Lauren

After breakfast we went back o our room where we talked about random things. Our old schools, homes, experiences, families, friends and all things I lost when my dad died(I still hadn't found out about my sister). She seemed like a very nice girl but you never know, but I thought I'd like her as a friend so I opened up. We talked and fought just like we were old friends.

A few later I felt perfectly normal. I had Lauren, the councilor and some other people who lived beside my room I could talk to. Then the news came. It felt like my life had been turned inside out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

You must have guessed it. Another person left my life for good. My dad my mom and now my sister is also departed. This morning I found out she died. The doctors did everything they could to help her. She was in coma and then her heart stopped beating once and for all. I spent the next three days in a daze. I don't remember eating or going to school. All I remembered was the pain. Finally I realized that my parents wouldn't want me to live my life in misery but to move on. So thats what I did.

"Lauren, can I hang out with you today?" I asked

" Definitely" replied Lauren "I was wondering when you would snap out of this daze"

" So what are you doing today" I asked

"Well if I remember correctly you have a councillor appointment" said Lauren

"Oh, right" I mumbled dejectedly

So I went to see my councillor she was nice but I always wondered why I needed a shrink. Today Jennifer got me to lay down on my back by the couch and let out all my worries and just relax. Soon enough I was asleep.

I woke up when what I was laying on gave a jerk.

"Where was I?" I wondered

The van, I was in a van. Then it stopped.

"Sorry I had to do it this way honey" Jennifer told me

Then a guy in a security uniform said "Welcome to...

"Shhhh your not supposed to tell her" Jennifer told the guard


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was lead blindfolded to what I assumed was the main building. I didn't go up an elevator or stairs so I also assumed that I was on the first or main floor of the building. Then they (I assumed again the security guards) took of my blindfold and then left. Though not before they gave me an orange T-shirt and told to put it on quite severely. I was sitting in an office lounge on a comfortable couch against the far wall.

"Do you know what I'm supposed to do" I asked the secretary.

"Yes, Zara will see you in a moment" the secretary answered.

Then I was left to ponder what she had said. Obviously Zara was the boss here but why did she want to see me? Who knows why! I was nothing special, or so I thought. Then I glanced again at my T-shirt I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It had a picture of cupid and the words C.H.E.R.U.B. What could they stand for? I was asking my self so many questions.

"Zara is ready to see you" the secretary told me. By the way my name is Miranda.

"Thanks" I said. Then Miranda led me into an office behind her desk.

"Hello Kathleen I am Zara Askers the head women of Cherub."

"Hello. I have questions. Where am I, how do you know my name, and why did you take me here"

"Patience Kathleen, just give me time to explain everything" said Zara

"You've probably notice you're T-shirt says Cherub. Cherub is a secret organization of teens/children ages 10-17 who go on missions and help some crimes etc… essentially this works because adults never suspect kids. EVER!

"What does Cherub stand for?" I ask

"Nobody knows, C.H. probably stands for Charles Henderson the founder of Cherub, but if you come up with anything please tell me." Zara said "You're here because one of our recruits, Lauren Adams though you would be a very good recruit. We will not tell you where Cherub is yet. We will give you a chance to join us."

"I will, I will" I cried out delightedly

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as that. You have to go through an entrance exam" Zara told me

"Let's start now" I said

"You sure you want to do this, it's a big decision"

"Yes, I don't have any family or any good friends" I told Zara

"Okay then, Dana, James lets start her on her tests."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is for my wondering readers. Thank you **

**alicemaybrandonjones,- who gave me feeding back she was the only one.**

**Leafsfan101- Yes I guess Kathleen is very gullible, she believed Zara at the very beginning.**

**TigerRUs-who just wants to read my story and me to read his.**

**YellowOsprayJaguar- For reviewing me even though she/he writing a lot of books too.**

**If anyone else is reviewing this plz review and I'll happily review your stories to!**

**Chapter 8**

James and Dana seemed ruthless and scary but that probably what they were expected to be like. They where taking me on a test that would change my life forever, more if I joining, less if I went back to the home.

"So the first test where doing is here. I'll go ahead of you and Dana will go behind you follow me up here." James told me

We where going on high planks of wood with jumping spaces a lots ladders at the end a 3 story drop with crash mat at the bottom. Luckily I wasn't afraid of heights

Though I did hesitate at the end, it was a very big jump. Though without encouragement from either of them I jumped, that was the end of the first test.

"So now we're taking you to the dojo where everyone does martial arts training. Do you have any experience?" Dana asked

"Yes" I answered not going into specifics since I had never sparred against a real person, yet.

"Okay" James said as we entered "This is Andy and he's been training in martial arts since he was 9. You have 5 matches and you at any time may submit. Is that clear!"

"Crystal clear" I answered.

The whistle blew, Andy and I stood of circling each other. He lunged and I side stepped and did my most powerful round house kick, keeping my other foot firmly planted so that when he fell I pounced upon him so he couldn't get up. He submitted. The next 4 rounds went technically the same; I beat him in under 30 seconds each time. Well I did better against an opponent then I expected.

"Well you have lots of experience, obviously" said Dana who obviously was trying to look unimpressed. "You could probably beat James any day. He's strong but not to bright in the mind and quickness if you know what I mean".

"Hey I heard that" James looked at Dana "Though she probably is right" Then gave Dana I big kiss on the mouth. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Next test is the swimming test, you now. You can swim right?" James asked

"Yah I can"

At the swimming pool I was told to swim 50 meters to the end and back. I went in and I swam there and back, doing the only stroke I now; the doggy paddle.

"Haha look at the karate champion now" James laughed.

"We'll have to get an instructor to teach her before basic training. You up for it James?" asked Dana

"Yah"

Ohno I though look's like I have James as my new swimming instructor.

Next I went back to Zara office they had a chicken crate and told me to bring it outside. I did, and then unexpectedly Zara told me to kill the chicken.

I thought about my morals and if I wanted to kill the chicken. Then for reason I thought about Lauren and vegetarianism.

"No" I told Zara firmly.

"I told you to do it, why not don't you want to part of Cherub?"

"Yes but it's not right to kill for no reason" I answered

"James, Dana take her to the last test" Zara called to the two lovers who where sitting on the grass and kissing each other.

The last test like I was expecting was a test about knowledge, school work etc…

It was divided into 4 section; language, of which I think I did excellent; maths, which I did fairly at; grammar writing, by the time I was getting fidgety and did less than good; and finally sciences, socials, of which I did very poorly since I wanted to get up and run around.

Twenty minutes later it was corrected and they took me again to Zara for my final results, and whether or not I could join Cherub.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So do you think you made it Kathleen?" asked Zara

"Yes" I answered in most confident voice I could possibly do.

"Well we think so to, welcome to Cherub!"

I stood up and then my legs gave out from under me. I should have just stayed sitting then I wouldn't have wasted the energy of standing up. Oh well .

"What now?" I asked Zara

"You'll go for a doctor checkup then I'll get someone to show you to your room in the junior block. If you don't have anything majorly wrong you'll start basic training in one week from today" Zara told me

"What's basic training" I asked Zara.

"I never did tell you did I"

"No"

"Well" Zara said "It's a 100 day course where the instructors deprive you of sleep, food and many basic needs. They push your body to the max. That is so when you're faced with a tough situation during a mission you'll know how to handle yourself"

"That doesn't sound like much fun" I pointed out

"It isn't put don't worry you'll get a second chance if you fail, not that I think you will." Zara confided in me. "Off to the doctor now, I will see you in the morning. Then her secretary came in and took me to the doctor's office".

**Thank you for reviewing or if not PLEASE REVIEW **

**Do you're homework and remember your life isn't all about school. It's about Fan Fiction to. HAHAHAHA. Take time to enjoy and review (especially my stories)**

**No Cliffie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kathleen was on the treadmill again. She was starting to hate exercising on a treadmill. She did it so much with Jennifer. She liked the fresh air and all that stuff. But all the tests where easy, she was hardly out of breath.

"Well done Kathleen" the doctor told me "You are in a great shape"

"Thanks" I replied

It was already night time so they put me in a room with a cot that was joined with the doctor's room, for what reason I didn't now since I had a room in the junior block. I looked closer and could see their where miniature cameras and microphones in here. If you looked quickly you couldn't see them but the room was all white, the microphones where black and easy to see.

"I know you're watching" I told the microphones. I was certain they heard me so then I went to the bed and quickly fell asleep. Today was quiet long physically and mentally.

The next morning the doctor came in and told me I was free to go. I headed to the mess hall where many kids where eating their breakfast. I went to the buffet, grabbed eggs, hash browns and tomatoes. A real English breakfast, omit the bacon. Yes, she was definitely trying to be a vegetarian, for a bit at least.

Then came the real test, where was I to sit? I was going to head to an empty table in the corner when I looked up and saw a hand motioning towards me. The hand belonged to a petite, blond haired girl. I went over and sat down.

"Hi, my name is Kathleen. What's yours?" I said to the girl

"Hi, I'm Isabelle are you going o be in the next basic training?" she asked

"Yah, that's what they told me" I replied How long have you been here?"

"First year, my parent died in a plane crash over the Atlantic when they where going to Japan to visit friends?

"I'm sorry"

"No need, here everyone's parents are dead so don't worry it's no big deal"

"Okay" I answered somewhat shyly.

"Here come and meet some of my friends. Right know they are in the dojo, they have breakfast really early"

So I got up, gave my plate to the dishwashers and followed here outside to the dojo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I went to the dojo following Isabelle. When I got their I saw a whole bunch of girls all standing around chatting. It looked like they had just finished an intense training session. They were all sweaty and looking tired.

"Hi Isabelle" I girl called to Isabelle

"Hi Kate, this is Kathleen she just got recruited" Isabelle said as she walked up to the girl. "Kathleen, Kate, Kate, Kathleen"

"Hello, nice to meet you, I said to the Kate"

"Hello" Kate replied "We always need new recruits, welcome to Cherub!"

"Thank-you" I answered. She seemed quite nice. I went through several exchanges like that. I met Adrian, Meghan, Maya, Brynia, and Julia. They all seemed like super nice people.

As we walked back Isabelle told me about all the girls. Adrian was a bit younger than all of them but she was nice when she was in a temper. She was Julia's younger sister.

Meghan was quiet and very smart, that was if she wasn't busy reading or something like that. She was very intellectual.

Maya was the most mature and also the jokester. She also had very weird taste, from music to books and style.

Brynia loves animals and the outdoors. In the junior housing she had a pet hedgehog who they had named Sir William Von Spike. She had a younger sister, brother and an older brother who was into girls and sorts so they didn't really talk all that much.

Julia was the one with the pep and energy. She was always hyper and super active. She was very smart to, all that energy had to go somewhere useful as well. She never got tired or sat down.

When I got back to my room my clothes as stuff I got from my house awaited me. Also their was a lady who was in a white shirt who got up and told me

"You'll be excused from lessons until after you're basic training. Till then we expect you to keep in shape and learn to swim. We'll get you one 2 hour lesson every day. Your first one stars now"

Uh oh I thought, a lesson with James!

**Please review!**

**Who should I partner Kathleen with in basic training? Girl/Boy? Someone from above? Julia?**

**If I get 30 reviews all write again before the weekend fair?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kathleen was in the swimming pool doing laps. She was doing (now that James had taught) the front crawl. He had taught her the side stroke and back crawl. She was starting (it was her last lesson) to feel at home in the water. She hopped though that she wouldn't have to do a lot of swimming during training.

"Okay, Kathleen that's enough for today. You'll have to conserve you're strength because your starting you're training tomorrow. Eat a lot tonight because later on during basic training you won't get much good food." James told me

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim" I replied. James wasn't that bad of a person, he was nice when he wasn't trying to show off in front of a girl. Boys I thought then rolled my eyes.

That night Julia and I went bowling with the rest of the group. You could say it was a way to get rid of the tension that was building up for tomorrow. Not that it worked, we we're all thinking about it and missed turns and dreamed off.

The next morning I woke up at 5:00am sharp. I went down to the caf (mess hall) to get one of those microwave pancake thingies. I zapped it and then getting all my gear I headed to the basic training compound.

When I got to the gate I saw everyone else waiting for everyone who wasn't their yet, they weren't talking, they here all in their own thoughts. The gate opened and we all walked into the building. Inside, was our instructor, Ms. Smoke and some Ukrainian dude I didn't know?

"Welcome scum" said the Ukrainian Dude (U.D. from now on). "From now to 100 days from now you're all under my command. You'll do what I say whether you like it or not. You'll address me as sir." "Is that clear" he asked us?

"Yes, sir" we all answered standing in line, or military alignment by our beds.

"This year we'll have groups of six as well as partners so I'm reading of the names of the 3 groups" said U.D.

Group 1

Nomes, Kathleen

Hanks, Meghan

Bisonnet, Julia

Paet, Brynia

Katette, Isabelle

Lakers, Maya

Bellnom, Luc

Fellown, Callum

That where I stopped listening. I was in a group with Julia, and all her friends. Incase you haven't noticed yet, I became besties with Julia, Isabelle is really nice but I find that Julia was more my style, yah,

**Thanks for reviewing. I didn't get thirty so please review and I'll try to do it fast. Please review I down on my knees begging you. PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE!**

**Check out my website .com/site/cskfbc/ It's like a fake all girls Cherub but in Canada.**

**Allreader**

**PS review please**

**PSS I mean it**

**PSSS review now**

**PSSSS you know you want to **

**PSSSSS you don't have a choice do it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kathleen's first task and her group were to run the obstacle course with one of the people of her group. Kathleen was athletic and Julia was athletic and energetic. Together they could win this thing.

"My darlings" said the U.D. "All throughout the 100 day training course we will be giving points to the different teams. First three groups across the finish line of any thing gets points: 3 points to the first pair, 2 for the second pair, and 1 to the third pair. If the same group passes the finish line before the other they could get all 6 points. Now get into pairs."

"Hey, Julia do you want to be my partner?" I asked

"Sure" she answered

They (being Ms. Smoke) gave us a rope to tie our legs together. Then we stood up and walked to the start of the obstacle course.

"On my whistle" said the U.D.

He blew the whistle and Julia and I raced over to the swimming pool where we got in and raced to the other side. There were 2 boys who where neck and neck with us. Once out of the pool there was a 500 metre sprint filled with mud. Julia and I slipped and slid but we finally managed to get to the end of the sprint. Next where a whole bunch of holes that were filled with algae and slime we had to jump over all 25 of them. We managed to do that but we got splashed when my foot accidentally got stuck in on.

The boys were now about 150 metre behind us, all that was left was the height obstacle. We ran up the wooden plank and to the slide. It was narrow because we had to stand up and we had a rope swing to swing of at the last second to get over the finish line. Without hesitation we slide down and swung. That's when I wondered how we where going to land. We let go and POW the ground was coming up to meet us. I got in the tumble position (a ball) and so did Julia. We rolled all the way to the finishing line.

The rest of our group was fairing quite well. Brynia and Meghan where in third with no one except Isabelle and Maya 50 metre behind them (the boys group was 450 m behind Maya and Isabelle). Nobody crossed anybody else so our group got 4 points. The third group got 2 points and the second group got 0. They were a bunch of old users and they thought nobody else would beat them. Wrong they were.

Then was the martial arts training. Kathleen sparred against on of the boys in another group. Of course she won.

It was lunch time and Kathleen felt like she could eat a horse. Though the U.D. said that they hadn't worked hard enough so all they got was an apple. Kathleen felt like rubber and elastic, she could hardly walk. Maybe she should act like the others and not dispense all of her energy.

The afternoon was for the academic side of missions.

"Boys and girls in this class you'll learn about the new technology of the spy industry and how to use it" said Professor Van Sploofen.

"Like microphones and stuff" I asked

"Right" Prof. Van Sploofen answered me.

The rest of the day continued with lessons on survival and weapons. Finally it was dinner. I was starving. Thankfully our teachers said we had been good and that we could eat our dinners. It was cold chicken and rice, but it was better then nothing. The U.K. dude said we had 15 minutes then it was lights out. We all brushed our teeth and went to bed. We only had the clothes they had given us so we didn't take off our clothes we even slept in our boots.

**Please review! 2 chapters in 1.5 days I'll do more if people review!**

**Allreader**

**PS Like my idea of the groups and partners?**

**PSS REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but please review**

**Chapter 14**

Okay, it was finally day 97. We were all in a plane heading to New Zealand for our finals days. We had no idea what was in store for us but we knew it would not be easy. Since we were in groups of 8 we knew that it would be harder then regular. I now trusted all of my team, so I think we would do fine.

We landed and headed to a hotel with a waterslide and a pool. We spent all night swimming and just chilling. The instructors had gone out to a fancy restaurant. At 10:30 we hopped in bed and were zonked.

I was shaken awake by Julia.

"What time is it?" I asked Julia

"Seven o'clock in the morning. We're leaving in 30 minutes" Julia replied

"Shit" I swore under my breath

I quickly packed al my stuff, got dress and ate a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon with toast. I arrived at the room where I was to meet U.D. (yes, I still called him that).

I was the 12th person their. Slowly everyone trickled in, the last only missing the speech by 1 minute.

"That was close" I whispered to Meghan as she came up behind me.

"Okay, my dears" U.D. started out "We're in New Zealand, in case you haven't noticed".

"It's day 98, you have 2 days left, I wonder how many of you will fail. In one hour you and your group will be dropped off at and island about 1 mile from the coast of the mainland. You will have the remainder of today, tomorrow and until 12:00 o'clock to reach the main land. Trench through 50 miles of underbrush to reach the final check point in which you and you're group will face a challenge to receive your grey shirts. Clear!"

"Crystal clear, sir" we all answered.

"Okay then, everyone to the roof. A helicopter is waiting."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Okay the helicopter was huge. It fit all 18 trainees and 3 instructors plus the pilot and his co-pilot. We all got in according to which group would be dropped off first. It was us, so we got in last. They strapped us with parachutes, since we were going to parachute down to the ground. 45 minutes into flight they sighted our island. I'd say it was roughly 4 miles by 4 miles long. It had plenty off trees and had fresh water.

"On three" U.D. shouted at us.

The door opened and we could feel the wind trying to pull us out.

"One, two, three"

Then I jumped. At first I forgot what I was supposed to do since all I could think about was me plummeting. Then I caught sight of the pull line. I pulled. Luckily my whole group made it without injuries. Somehow Maya ended up landing about 10 meters into the water, but like I said no injuries.

"Okay, so what are we going to do" I stated the question everyone was dying to ask. We had landed about 20 minutes ago. Well to hike 50 miles you need about a good 16 hours. We got roughly 52 hours." Everyone stared at me and nodded slowly

"I suggest we find some shade and sleep right now for about 5 hours. I don't think we'll get lots of sleep later on." Brynia told everyone.

"Good idea" I responded.

We all got out of the sun and found some moss. We promptly fell asleep. I set my alarm for 5 hours later.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

We all woke with a start. I could see everyone was much more refreshed. Okay so we 47 hours, lets get a move on.

"We'll see if their any fallen trees to make a raft." Isabelle, Luc and Callum offered.

"Okay, Brynia and Maya will go look for vines." Obviously it looked like I was in charge.

"Meghan, Julia and I will make a meal and see what supplies we have."

"Right sir, we're on it." Everyone answered with little sarcasm in their voices.


End file.
